kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
A list of terms used in Kekkaishi. Because some terms may be known by multiple or Japanese names, it is best to use the Edit -> Find command to search the entire page for them. Terms '# - I' *'77 Wonders of Karasumori:' a collection of stories and rumors based on the strange happenings at Karasumori Academy (such as the legend of Kiyoko, and the winter cherry blossom tree). *'Ability Users:' humans with supernatural abilities (such as Kekkaishi). Also called users or casters. *'Ayakashi:' this term refers to supernatural beings, but usually demons specifically, more commonly any that seek power through forcible means. They are typically sorted into two classes: common and humanoid. *'Ayakashi Majiri:' a human born with Ayakashi blood. They usually have supernatural powers, as well as the ability to transform portions (or all) of their body (such as Gen Shishio and Tatsuki). *'Coffee milk:' a drink similar to chocolate milk, but made with coffee syrup instead of chocolate syrup. Also Yoshimori's favorite drink (and the official state drink of Rhode Island!). *'Exorcists:' ability users trained to exorcise evil spirits by channeling spiritual power through giant stakes. They are also able to form contracts with more powerful spirits in order to seal them, but this also makes them more vulnerable to being consumed by the spirit if their will isn't strong enough. *'Founder:' a title commonly used to refer to Tokimori Hazama (as founder of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu). May also refer to Nichinaga Oumi (as co-founder of the Shadow Organization). *'Ghost:' the soul of a dead human or animal, still present in the real world. Usually partially transparent, capable of flight, and able to pass through matter. Can be harmful to humans if corrupted by excess power. *'Gods:' beings that rule over or protect a Shinyuuchi. Also called local gods, land lords (not to be confused with landlords), land gods, earth gods, deities, and Shinyuuchi masters. *'Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu:' Tokimori Hazama's personal style of combat and defense, based around the use of Kekkai in a large variety of ways. Also called Hazama style, school, or technique. *'Inousha': people with unusual talents (in this case, ability users). 'J - N' *'Jyaki:' an evil aura. Malevolent supernatural beings (most commonly Ayakashi) typically release an evil aura, especially while using their powers. These auras can be sensed by Kekkaishi and other ability users. More powerful beings produce highly potent auras that can be sensed over a great distance, and may even overwhelm lesser beings that come in contact with it. *'Jiugenka users:' a type of ability user whose power always assumes the same, specific shape. *'Jugu:' An item or tool used to cast a spell, charm, or incantation. *'Jutsu:' a technique, especially in terms of a supernatural power. *'Kekkai:' a barrier (which can take many forms), and also the foundation of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu. *'Kekkaishi:' a barrier master, traditionally those trained to guard the land of Karasumori from Ayakashi attack. The term is later expanded to include any ability user capable of manipulating space with Tenketsu. *'Landlord:' a subconscious aspect of an ability user's power that takes the shape of a separate being, which in turn helps them focus their power. Also called summons. *'Legend of Karasumori:' the false story that claims: 1) Karasumori Castle was overrun by Ayakashi, due to the Kekkaishi falling ill for three days, 2) Karasumori Academy was built on the same site as the former castle, and 3) that Ayakashi are drawn to the clan's residual power, which has remained on-site for centuries. *'Legitimate Successor:' a person recognized as the rightful heir and future leader of a family (such as Yoshimori and Tokine). The heir is expected to actively defend their family's honor and interests. *'Log-Keeper:' a person whose mind and eyes have been modified to store large amounts of information. Also called record-keepers. *'Majinai:' spells, charms, and incantations. Also called sorcery. *'Majinaishi:' a spellcaster, or one who uses majinai. Also known as practitioners, enchanters, sorcerers, witches. *'Marimo:' a species of green algae that takes the form of a round ball. Colonies are native to Iceland, Scotland, Japan, and Estonia. Mr. Kurosu keeps one as a pet. *'Miasma:' a type of poisonous mist that some demons release. Tokine's encounter with Yumigane was so serious because aside from the wound, she came in contact with its miasma. See other usage, especially in anime (such as InuYasha), manga, and video games. *'Musou:' A state of mind where the user is not influenced by any force, drastically increasing the speed, power, and effectiveness of their Kekkai. Also called the "blank state". *'Nakama:' comrades or friends. Sometimes used by a protagonist to specifically describe those who fight alongside them, or friends in general. *'Nenshi:' A technique that creates an energy thread from the palm of the user. 'O - S' *'Oni:' a Japanese demon, usually portrayed as having two horns, long hair, sharp claws, and hideous faces. Commonly referred to as ogres or trolls. Virtually all demons associated with the Kidoin Clan are oni. *'Puppet Soldier:' an ability user whose mind has been partially or entirely erased, in order to reprogram them as perfect, emotionless fighting machines. Zero, Ichigou, Nigou, and Sangou are all puppet soldiers. *'Sakura:' a type of flowering tree that bears cherry blossoms. *'Shakujo:' a Bhuddist ringed staff. Commonly carried by Kekkaishi and used to activate Tenketsu (though the staff itself is sometimes called a Tenketsu). *'Shikigami:' Paper dolls that follow the commands of the user. Also called Shiki. *'Shinkai:' A technique that creates a new world where the user manipulates virtually everything, creating or restoring that which he desires, and destroying or discarding that which he does not. *'Shinyuuchi:' a sacred land or area that usually contains great power. *'Shinyuuchi Hunters:' Any ability user(s) that attack a sacred land for the purpose of stealing its power, but generally refers to the established group of the same name. *'Sousui:' leader or commander. A title commonly used to refer to Nichinaga Oumi, commander of the Shadow Organization. *'Spirit:' a supernatural being that is neither ghost nor Ayakashi. They are considerably more powerful than ghosts, and some are very similar to Ayakashi. Kiyoko and Jaren are spirits. *'Spirit Reservoir Owners:' An extremely rare person with access to a spirit reservoir, essentially making them immortal. Also called soul vault owners. *'Shuufuku:' A technique used to repair or restore an object or location. Also called restoration. 'T - Z' *'Tengu': supernatural creatures that share both human and avian characteristics. Two types of tengu Ayakashi exist in Kekkaishi: karasutengu (crow-tengu) and the ootengu (great tengu) who rule over them. Also called goblins... for some reason. *'Tenketsu:' A technique that opens a door to another world and primarily sends the remains of an Ayakashi through to prevent regeneration. Can also be altered to establish contact with a local god. *[[The Shadow Organization|'Urakai']]: The Shadow Organization *'Utsusemi:' A technique that assimilates another being's power, thus rendering attacks of the same nature ineffective. *[[The Shadow Organization#Night Troops|'Yagyo']]: The Night Troops (or Night Troop) *'Yōki:' demonic energy, which can be sensed by others and used to track demons. Unlike jyaki, this term is specifically applied to demons (originates from yōkai, which means demon, spirit, or monster). Not to be confused with Yomi Kasuga's partner Yoki, although being a demon he would have some. *'Youjuu:' magical beasts. This term is specifically used for Atora Hanashima's demons. *'Zekkai:' A technique that creates a dark aura around the user, capable of repelling attacks and destroying virtually anything it touches. Category:Content